The Attacker
by JonStalle
Summary: Warning Rape/Forced Sex. Yes, this might be one of my sickest works ever, but I felt I needed to offend some people do something even more racy and expand my writing style. It's not as brutal as later chapters might be. Rated M.
1. The Attack

******Warning Rape/Forced Sex. Yes, this might be one of my sickest works ever, but I felt I needed to offend some people do something even more racy and expand my writing style. It's not as brutal as later chapters might be. Comment and rate as usual. **

* * *

**The Attack**

The moon illuminated the brush of the forest; branches, trees, bushes were a blur to the girl as pink feet sprinted along the forest floor. She felt the beast on her tracks she could still feel it's hot breath crawling down her neck. She continued to sprint noticing a clearing ahead, if she could only make it there. Oncoming branches scraped and tore at her night gown, she wished she'd never had taken a walk through the castle garden that night; but she couldn't sleep. She'd heard a noise just past the gate and decided to find out what it was, that was the worst idea ever now she was being chased by Glob knows what through a dark forest.

**_THUD._** The princess had tripped face planting into the fallen leaves and roots that covered the forest floor. A snarl erupted from the beast as she tried to get up, her breath heaved in her chest as she scuttered to her feet only to be knocked to the ground by a weighted paw on her back.

She struggled, squirming under the beast's paw only to have her struggling counteracted with the beast's weight crushing her causing her face to be pushed to the ground. Her chest was on fire as she tried to breathe she felt like she'd pass out soon. Her thoughts of impending doom were cut short by a low, husky and animalistic voice in her ear, _"The easier you make this on me the sooner it'll all be over."_ She felt the beast's hot breath on the side of her face, she spit at the monster it connected with the beast's muzzle. A low growl vibrated through the beast as it flinged her aside with its paw. She lay there still, afraid to move; eyes shut praying to Glob for this nightmare to be over soon.

She heard a low feminine chuckle as an unfamiliar weight moved on top of her, the woman leaned down and whispered into her ear, _"He can't help you here."_ The pink princess' breath caught in her chest while her eyes shot open she was mortified as she looked at her attacker. The woman was pale and obviously a shape shifter of sorts, she had long black tresses that loomed around her head and shoulders like a black ominous cloud, her eyes were a burning crimson but yet so cold and distant, she had long fangs that caused her lower lip to pucker as a devious smile crossed her face.

This frightened the princess more than her attacker previous form she pushed at the woman, _"W-what do you want?!" _she tried her best to sound authoritative her voice failing her, giving way to fear. Suddenly she felt cold hands encircling her wrists pinning them roughly to the ground beside her whilst a strong leg tried to move between hers. The princess squeezed her legs together to prevent the intrusion but no avail. A long serpentine tongue scathed her right cheek as she felt her attacker's knee nuzzled beneath her night gown rubbing against her virgin sex. _"Stop this at once! I command you to let go of me this instance," _she said sounding more regal and in control. As the forked muscle flicked over her ear she heard a low rumbling laugh erupt from the woman, _"Poor Princess, still trying to call the shots even though you're obviously no longer in control," _the pale woman shifted resting her arm over the princess' above her head holding them down as she used her now free hand to rip the tattered gown from the princess.

Bubblegum was now stark naked in the middle of the forest, the woman's strong jaw set as she took in the pink girl's nude body. Bubblegum squirmed more and more trying to free herself realizing the woman's immense strength. _"I've seen you walking through the garden at night teasing me, bitch. Wearing nothing but a night gown with nothing underneath. You little slut, you want this."_

She heard the sound of the unbuckling of a belt and the unzipping of jeans; unexpectedly she felt something pushing at her nether lips. She was confused, scared and somewhat aroused. _Wasn't this a woman? _Despite her arousal she instinctively tried to close her legs only for them to be violently flung open again._ "No!" _the pink girl screamed trying to push the vampire off of her only to be affronted with a resounding slap across the face. _"Shut the fuck up,"_ the vampire let go of her hands resting her weight on the girl as she ghosted her hand down in-between them clutch her girth, _"This is happening princess, whether you like it or not," _she spat as she plunged forward into the girl, breaking past the barrier then stopping abruptly. The princess screamed out loudly into the dead of the night as the vampire propelled herself in and out of the girl at an unrelenting pace.

Soon the princess felt muscles in her stomach clench as the vampire pressed deeper into her, _"You're so wet...are you enjoying this? You're enjoying this aren't you, you little whore" _she groaned as she continued to thrust into the girl. Bubblegum felt hot tears sting at the corners of her eyes from the pain she was enduring and the fact that she was indeed enjoying this. Being demeaned and assaulted in the open by this, this creature. It thrilled her. Bubblegum's body began to convulse as the vampire never let up the pace deciding to thrust harder into the girl, causing her to buck as she erupted in an unexpected orgasm. Soon the vampire's own climax engulfed her as her thrusts slowly subsided. This was nowhere near the end, the vampire flipped the girl over pinning her to the ground as she entered her from behind thrusting violently assaulting the girl's insides with her thick rigidness. The princess cried letting out a mixture of muffled whimpers, and moans. She felt so humiliated.

Hours later her body lay used on the brink of exhaustion, as she was lifted and carried off. She soon saw a cave and then she was plunged into darkness.


	2. Servitude

**Servitude**

**Okay, this is back by popular demand. It was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to make it multichapter because of the many inquiries and comments about whether I would continue. It may seem a bit ambiguous but ambiguity is the point. Try to enjoy it and allow it to flow. Without further ado here it is.**

The pink girl lay sprawled out on the floor of a dark cave like room. Clad with chains around her neck and limbs with nothing more than that to hide her shame. The violent rapes she endured the previous nights hadn't stopped, though she'd long since stopped fighting back and they'd long since ceased being "violent". At first her lack of struggle angered the Vampire, rewarding her with a few stern slaps and bruises to accompany them; though the Queen did soon become accustom to the submissiveness.

The pink girl, who lay slumbering on the cold stone floor, shook slightly with the tremors of a dream.

_She was running. To where? She couldn't remember. Something was behind her, chasing her, stalking her through the dark. Her limbs were heavy, she felt like her chest was on fire. Though her moves seemed sporadic and desperate, the hunter's movements were slow, lurking and almost smooth in a feline-like manner. Whatever it was—was mocking her; playing a game of cat and mouse when there was no need for games. It was just prolonging the princess' imminent doom in a most torturous manner. _

_She was running toward a cliff. A cliff? Jump. She was submerged into darkness. _

Bubblegum awoke coughing, and sputtering, _"No!" _she began to sob violently, _"This can't be. This isn't how it's supposed to end."_

The click of heels began to move towards her, a tall figure with long black tresses pressed back into a messy bun, clad in a white button up blouse, tight black pants that fit every curve of her figure, and black heels kneeled spoke in a cold yet seductive voice as she kneeled, _"And how is it supposed to end, Princess?" _A grey hand caressed her cheek as the woman leaned in closer causing her breath to hitch and head begin to swim. As her vision became clearer she could see the vampire smirking back at her and chuckling. Bubblegum dared not to speak, because her earlier attempts had earned her some stern discipline. _Only speak when given permission. _

Marceline was testing her slave, daring her to disobey her orders. She'd been training her from the moment she'd caught her alone that night in the forest. A fanged grin spread across the pale girl's face, _"So, she can be taught?" _Marceline clapped her hands mocking the girl who was eyeing her expectantly.

_"Hm, have I spoken too soon?"_ she glared at the girl who immediately directed her gaze to the floor.

Marceline smiled triumphantly, _"Ah, that's better." _She walked over to the other side of the dimly lit room, and reached into a trunk pulling out long skinny object. She turned on heel and strutted back to the kneeling girl, and ran the riding crop over the girl's skin speaking softly, _"You know there is no end to this, right?" _

The girl remained silent causing Marceline to smirk knowingly, _"You may speak."_

The girl's voice seemed lost, she cleared her throat and attempted to speak, _"Yes, mistress."_ She dared not to look up.

_"And do you know why there is no end?" _the tall seductress questioned.

_"No."_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk."_ Marceline hit the girl with the riding crop causing a _smack_ to go throughout the room. Bonni yelped and teared up not because it hurt—which it did—but because of the pure humiliation of liking what was done to her and of how she'd been treated.

_"No, what?"_ Marceline asked calmly.

_"N-no, Mistress,"_ Bonni said keeping her gaze to the ground hoping her eyes wouldn't betray her and let the tears fall.

_"Good girl," _Marceline said with a sly grin painted across her face. She ran the crop over the pink girl's cheek peering down at her; the look on her face changed when she realized the girl was sobbing lightly, she arched a brow. _"Look at me," _Marceline said softly to her slave who did as she was told. She ran the crop down the trail the tears had made down the pink skin then traced it over the girl's lips; then motioning for the girl to open her mouth. Bonni did as she was directed to, tasting a mixture of salt from her tears and leather as she wet the crop as she locked eyes with her mistress; this made Marceline shiver.

Marceline's voice interrupted the still silence, _"There is no end, because there is no beginning. There is only me; and it will always be just that. You are mine and shall remain loyal to me until I grow tired of you. Understood?" _

_"Yes, Mistress," _Bonni felt homesick pain grow in her stomach as a frown spread across her face. She missed home, though she knew her Kingdom would be in good hands until she returned but she was taken against her will—she didn't want to be here.

Marceline noticed the sadness that seemed to pour over the girl, _"Cheer up, the hardest of your days are behind you. I've gotten you trained well enough for you to show your face among the public. I will take care of you; the worst of your beatings are behind you if you choose to behave." _

Marceline had arranged to have her new slave shown to her room, groomed, fitted, and pampered for this evening. The entire time Bonni's face was blank, she didn't know what this was or even more so what to expect. _Is this a game? What is the meaning of this all? _She pondered to herself as the afternoon wore on. The room in which she was placed in was much like her own; large and very ornate with pink walls and purple trimming. Though the room was different from the one at the castle it was still much the same; she'd even managed to get some of the major details down. The princess wondered just how long she had been watching the girl. An elegant bookshelf stood against a wall in the corner and placed beside an equally elegant desk fit for a princess.

Bonni smiled, for no reason at all really. She just felt a sense of nostalgia about the room as well as something else along with it.

The doors to the room were opened causing the princess to turn and look at those who were entering. Servants came first followed by a certain Vampire dressed in a dark cloak with a very similar white blouse that covered her ample breasts just right, dark fitting pants, and heels. Bonnibel caught herself taking in the sight of the woman and quickly directed her gaze to the ground.

The vampire smiled as she walked over the girl lifting her chin, _"No need for that, I am in your quarters. This is the only place in which you may speak without permission and look on as you please." _

The princess returned a nervous smile and nodded.

Marceline snapped her fingers and a short blue man rushed to her side. His face wasn't as pale as Marceline's but his features were just as pointed. He kneeled while bowing his head, holding a necklace in his palms up to Marceline. She took the necklace moving closer to Bonni placing it around her neck. She could feel her delicious heat emanating from her body, and her smell it was intoxicating. After she clasped the necklace she found herself lingering with her body pressed against the other girl's. Regaining her thoughts she stepped back straightening to necklace. The pendant it held had a semi-circle enclosing an axe with a ribbon across the whole image; the same insignia was on the chain of Marceline's cloak.

_"This is my house's symbol. You will wear it so people know that you are mine-"_

_"Like a collar?" _the pink girl interjected causing the vampire to smile heartily.

_"Yes, like a collar. I will not treat you as a pet; you are still a person and will be treated as such outside of your duties to me."_

_"Oh, because being a slave is so much more revering than being someone's pet," _the princess said sarcastically, issuing an incredulous look from the vampire.

Marceline glared at the princess _"You may speak as you will, but you will not disrespect me," _the vampire said coldly, _"Understood?"_

_"Yes, mistress,"_ the princess begrudgingly replied.

Marceline feigned a smile and continued with her lecture, _"Tonight there will be may people here. There will be many of them that are like you, slaves. You may converse with them and them only. You do not speak to anyone else unless you are spoken to. I do hope that I have made myself clear because I shall already be issuing you a punishment for your crass remark earlier. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, mistress,"_ Bonni said softly.

"_Good,"_ she handed the pink girl a black mask that was lined with small diamonds up both bridges of the nose and across both sides of the brow with a space between, there was a small length of black diamond like stones handing from each side of the mask.

Bonni looked from the mask to Marceline questioningly as Marceline donned her own mask that was also black with jagged edges that made it look as if it was a shadowed figure upon her face it was also encrusted with black stones. _"What?"_ Marceline asked the shorter girl, _"Have you never been to a masquerade before?"_

Bonni nodded, _"I have, but I was curious about the stones."_

_"I am pleased that you asked. The masters and mistresses have black obsidian jewels encrusted into their masks, while the slaves have diamonds encrusted into theirs with black obsidian chains hanging about them. This is how you know who is as slave and who is a master/mistress. If that is all you care to ask at this moment we should head down stairs. I'm not one to leave my guests waiting." _

With that Bonni donned her mask and followed her mistress to the ballroom making sure to maintain some distance between the two. _Why me? _She thought to herself.


	3. Dominance

**Dominance**

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all hanging for so long. I really love you guys for your input on the last chapter and suggestions for plot twists. As for my untimely update some things came up, but never the less I got this update up for you guys (hope you don't hate it). So enjoy! Give me feedback via PM or Review. **

The princess continued to fall in pace behind the vampire as they approached a very large door. They entered a dimly lit, large, ornate room. The room dripped with opulence from the silver trimmings of the banisters to the warmth of the dark reds, blacks, and silvers that contrasted the grey walls. Bubblegum looked to her right to see that there were a set of stairs winding up the wall of the room leading to the second floor and balcony that also housed enthused guests. Although the room was quite elegant people bustled about in organized chaos. The princess released a sigh as her apprehension seemed to fade for a moment; _maybe this won't be so bad. _

The Herald's voice interrupted her thoughts as he spoke out to the fairly hushed room, _"Marceline, the Vampire Queen of the family Abadeer, Clan Derkas-Furer, House Nightos."_ Though there had been a few people still amidst conversation when she and the vampire had initially entered that had all stopped once the Herald had announced the Queen's arrival. Bubblegum was awe-struck, for someone who she had known for complete savagery the Queen seemed to have a civilized dynamic amongst her people as well as other royals; Bubblegum admired this. _Except for you, _the princess nagged at the truth of the matter that Marceline had totally disregarded her as a fellow royal and had practically taken her against her will in both meanings of the phrase and enslaved her—she had done just that. As both Marceline and the Princess pressed on into the room people greeted them both, though Bubblegum did not speak she curtsied at those who greeted her and smiled curtly when they returned and acknowledging nod.

As the Princess and the Queen mingled into the evenings events a red, curvaceous woman with dark curls that hung about her shoulders donned in flowing black dress and matching cape with a mask similar to that of Marceline's approached them with a tall man trailing behind in a mask that represented a slave.

_"Olivia! How nice to see you," _Marceline's smile dripped the same falsities that were coated in the gaiety in of her tone.

_"Oh, Marceline. How have you been darling?"_ the woman moved in closer cutting her eyes toward the princess as she placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder sliding it down her arm to her hand, taking the long bony fingers in her own.

Bubblegum caught on to the flirtatious intentions of the woman, and returned her look with one of disdain as she remained quiet. The Princess was bothered, her blood began to boil as she felt the familiar pangs of jealousy seep into her blood stream. She already had decided that she didn't care for Olivia, but more so she didn't care for her touching Marceline. _Am I jealous? No I can't be. _She debated against herself within her head. Marceline didn't retract her hand from the other woman's grip and answered with feigned interest, "I've been fine. You seem to be doing well."

_"Yes, yes. And who is this?"_ the woman eyed Bubblegum.

_"This," _Marceline smirked and placed her hand on the small of Bubblegum's back as she spoke, _"is Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom" _Marceline couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, she was proud. She found pride in her possession, not because she had taken someone but because she'd take this girl. This woman she'd longed for; for so long she'd watched this girl.

Bubblegum smiled curtly and curtsied at the mention of her name and kingdom. The woman guffawed at the girl's actions and spoke in a condescending tone, _"My word, well isn't that cute. You've taught it manners."_

Bubblegum was seeing red, she reacted before she could clearly think. Bubblegum calmly turned to Marceline speaking in her most regal and cool clamor, _"Mistress, I wasn't aware that you'd allowed animals into the building," _turning her attention to the man standing behind Olivia, _"Sir, do you have a leash for her?" _

Olivia gasped causing Marceline to smirk, biting her lip attempting to stifle a chuckle, _"Why, I never…" _Olivia protested, offended. Clearing her throat Marceline spoke solemnly, _"Why Olivia, I do believe you've spoken too soon. Contrarily, I don't take kindly to those who disrespect my slave and as her Mistress I am bound to protect her. I think the saying goes: 'those who hath gone forth to soil mine property, shall taste of death'; mind you." _

At that moment Bubblegum felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her into a cool grip. A soft hushed voice tickled her ear, _"I do hope you intend on being well behaved." _ She scoffed causing the vampire to smirk.

"_I see, well in that case," _Marceline grabbed the Princess's hands ushering her away from the woman and her bruised ego through the doors at the south end of the ballroom. Once through the doors Bubblegum noticed a few stragglers from the party who had seemed to have wandered off. Marceline turned down an empty hall pulling Bubblegum up to her. Bubblegum looked down avoiding Marceline's gaze as her eyes rested on the mounds that blessed the pale woman's chest. Marceline smiled to herself, Bubblegum hadn't been the one who had been totally out of line she still had to be taught that she needed to obey the orders of her mistress; although Marceline was rather proud of her for standing up to Olivia. Marceline hadn't cared for the woman much herself.

_"Turn around and bend over," _she said coldly holding a stoic expression on her face. The Princess did as she was told gasping as she felt her dress being lifted in the back. A cold breeze kissed the exposed flesh of her of her legs and ass, causing goose pimples to cover the expanse of the silky pink flesh. Bubblegum was scared she'd known that she hadn't been on her best behavior, but she only acted accordingly to the demeaning behavior Olivia exhibited. _Don't speak unless spoken to_, rang in her ears. She could kick herself, she'd broken a rule that Marceline had told her no more than 30 minutes ago. _The worst of your beatings are behind you if you choose to behave, _echoed itself in her head_. _The last thing the Princess had wanted was to upset Marceline to the point to have beaten her again. She swallowed thickly as she awaited her fate.

Marceline rubbed the luscious mounds before her, _"You've been bad. I really hoped you'd behave yourself tonight, but I see that you can't help yourself." _Marceline dipped her hand between the pink girl's legs cupping her warm sex. Bubblegum's mouth formed a perfect 'O' followed by her biting her lip to contain a moan. _"Your behavior deserves a punishment," _Marceline turned dark as she brought her opposite hand down with force on the mounds before her causing the Princess to yelp. The strike sent a shockwave of pain through the pink girl that later manifested itself as pleasure. The Princess found herself now panting, secretly loving the excitement this was giving her. Marceline smiled to herself proud of the reaction she'd elicited from the girl, removing her hand from between the pink thighs as she rubbed the mounds as they flushed from abuse.

_"Count," _Marceline sternly told the girl without further explanation. _Count? _Bubblegum thought herself, _Why does she want me to count? _

_**SMACK!**_

Another surge of pleasurable pain shot through the pink girl's body, causing her to whimper, _"Ah!" _

The Princess was testing her patience, _"I said count, bitch!" _Marceline smacked the reddened flesh again.

_"ONE!"_ Bubblegum choked out.

Marceline dipped her free hand down sliding the girl's panties aside dipping her finger into the wetness rubbing it back and forth between the pink folds. Another hit, _"TWO!" _Another, _"THREE!" _

The punishment continued as Marceline toyed with the Princess pushing the tip of her finger into the waiting hole eliciting a whimper from the pink girl's lips.

_"F-four…" _Bubblegum moaned out, losing focus as Marceline pressed deeper, both pain and pleasure engulfing her senses.

_"I can't hear you," _Marceline said impatiently as she released another strike onto the now deep red skin.

_"FOUR!"_

After the tenth strike Bubblegum couldn't find her voice Marceline smiled clearly satisfied with herself as she removed her fingers from the Princesses dripping sex causing her to whimper audibly disappointed that the pale woman had denied her the pleasures of orgasm.

Marceline removed the girl's panties and leaned forward whispering in the Princess's ear desire masking her own voice, _"Have you learned your lesson?" _

_"Y-yes…"_ the Princess could barely manage causing Marceline to issue another strike to the bruised skin.

_"Yes Mistress!"_ the princess let out through moans of pleasure and pain.

_"Good girl,"_ the Vampire cooed into the girl's ear.

Bubblegum gasped as she felt something cold and round at her entrance. Marceline slipped the first bead in slowly watching hungrily as it disappeared inside of the pink girl.

_"Anh…" _Bubblegum moaned out softly as the cool object settled between her walls.

_"Shh…" _Marceline chided the girl as she slid the remaining beads into the girl until every last one had disappeared.

Bubblegum bit her lip trying her best not to moan at the pleasurable coolness the beads gave her. She suddenly felt the Vampire draw away from her, suddenly missing her contact.

_"Stand, and fix yourself," _Marceline said coldly that stoic expression gracing her angular yet gorgeous features once again. Bubblegum followed the instructions.

_"Face me." _Bubblegum obliged, feeling the beads shift inside of her causing the heat from within her stomach to rise; her face flushed.

_"Look at me." _She looked into the icy gaze of the Vampire and felt the muscles around the beads clench tightly causing her to let out a barely audible moan, _"Oh…" _

_"You may find it hard to speak out of term when taking on the task of keeping the beads from exiting," _Marceline smiled as she held up the girl's pink underwear bringing them to her nose as she inhaled deeply taking in the intoxicating aroma of the girl's essence. Bubblegum gasped, turned on by the sight feeling the beads shift as her muscles clenched around them tighter. The blush on her face spread down her neck, a deep crimson.

Marceline placed the garment in her pocket, pulling the Princess into her arms looking down at her smirking at the vulnerability displayed in the girl's features. _"Shall we?"_ Marceline said gesturing down the hall toward the ballroom.

Little did the Queen realize just how much the Princess had begun to grow on her.


	4. Submission

**Submission**

* * *

**A/N: 41 FOLLOWERS AND 30 FAVS! WOW guys! Thanks so much. I'm sorry you guys, I owe you an explanation for my absence. I've been really sick, and I'm still recovering blah say blah. Uni's got me tied up right now and it's 4 AM, but I decided to write this because I love you guys and you guys were so patient. It's your two favorite girls doing naughty things again. So here we go. **

The Princess found herself absolutely flushed from the distasteful remarks Marceline whispered in her ear promises of what she'd do to her later, to the feeling she felt in her lower stomach caused by the beads nestled inside of her. The feeling was no longer cool as they had acclimated to the temperature of her body, but the feeling was none-the-less erotic in sensation. She wondered if anyone could tell, she felt absolutely salacious and for some reason she liked it. Despite her previous treatment by the Vampire Queen she rather liked this "game"._ This isn't a game Bonnibel, you're a slave to a very devious person, _her subconscious scolded her.

As if just in time to pull her from her thoughts a strong arm pulled her into a cold embrace from behind. A low sultry voice poured over her ear like silky chocolate, _"Be waiting for me in the room with the maroon door five doors down from your chamber. Follow my instructions I left for you. You have fifteen minutes starting, now." _Marceline took the Princess's hand and placed a key in it. The Princess's heart raced as the Vampire Queen, no longer whispering but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else, counted aloud, _"Fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight, fifty-seven."_

This sent the young pink girl into action. She excused herself from the group slaves she'd been occupying with idle conversation, and moved through the crowd swiftly until she reached the exit heading down the long hallway that had led her to the party so much earlier. She'd been mentally counting since she left the vampire behind in the ballroom. As she reached the Maroon door she noted that she only had 10 minutes left. The pink girl drew the long key with trembling fingers using it to turn the lock and unlock the door as she slipped inside removing the key and closing the door behind her. She set the key on a small table beside the door looking around the room observantly. The floors were carpeted, plush and deep red. She eyed what looked like a work bench on the other side of the room and along the walls were several different objects possibly used to inflict pain…or pleasure perhaps?

Up against the wall to her right was a four post bed, with black pillows and a deep red sheet drawn about it. There were no comforters on the bed, but by the looks of the room it obviously was not meant for sleeping. The thought made the young girls inner muscles twitch tightening around the beads. She suppressed a moan as she eyed a slip of paper lying on the bed. She picked it up and she dragged her eyes over the lines scrawled on the paper in impeccable cursive.

**_Remove all clothing, and neatly fold them placing them on the table beside the door. Place your hair in a ponytail. Kneel in the allotted area marked by an 'x' in front of the bed and await for my commands when I arrive._**

**_P.S. do not remove the beads. _**

The Princess did as she was told, she noticed the place at the foot of the bed had been the only part of the room not carpeted, it was hard wood and held a red 'X' marked on it. Bonnibel waited patiently as time passed by. She felt uncomfortable in this kneeling position; it caused the beads to press heavily up against her spot. She lightly rocked back and forth nursing the feeling of arousal that threatened to tear her being open at the seams. She was sure that the floor beneath hard had become slick with her essence as it dripped coating her inner thighs. Just then jarring her from her thoughts she heard the doorknob jiggle then turn. She stilled her movements watching the floor in front of her, not daring to make eye contact with her mistress.

The tall seductive vampire sauntered in confident in her surroundings. Bonnibel stole a glance at the woman, causing her to hiss. _"Don't; do not look at me unless I give you permission. Understood?"_ she spoke coldly to the young Princess, _"Direct your gaze to the ground. You may not gaze upon me without the proper permission. Do I make myself clear?"_ Her voice was as cold as ice, but the Princess knew better she knew that she was burning deep down inside.

_"Yes, Mistress,"_ the words left Bonnibel's mouth breathlessly.

The princess found herself bound upon a divan in a position that held no modesty. Her legs were pushed back and tied to the wall while her arms were tied behind her back in expert knots. She was completely exposed to the Queen and this turned her on. _Must you have no shame_, she incredulously reprimanded herself. This was neither the time nor place for those inhibitions; she'd learned that not fighting back rewarded her much more than fighting the Vampire ever could. _Will this go on forever? This couldn't. When will it end? I have a Kingdom to get back to. My Kingdom. _These thoughts were reverent she'd seemed to have forgotten the fact that she'd been missing from her Kingdom for quite some time now.

Completely breaking her from all cognitive train of thought she felt a flog come down slapping her between her thighs directly on her center. This sent a delightful sensation all the way up her body causing her to jump. Her brain turned to mush as she whimpered and held in pleasured moans.

The tall pale woman smirked, _"Does the princess like to be treated like a whore? Hm?"_ She flogged the pink girl again this time her hits traveling down from her breasts to her stomach then finally ending between those pink thighs. Bonnibel gasped as she let out small whimpers trying her best to be quiet and act accordingly.

Marceline leaned in taking one hardened peak into her mouth sucking on it feverishly as her free hand went to the princess's smooth pussy, massaging it in circles dipping her fingers between the folds finding her little love button and toying with it causing the pink monarch to arch into her.

_"Let me hear it Princess. Tell me how much you love being my little slut,"_ the Vampire rasped.

It was all too much for the pink girl, she was a lost cause she moaned incoherently her brain complete mush at this point. The beads seemed to dance lightly in her lower belly as Marceline rubbed her clit fiercely she all but screamed out loud as Marceline slapped her clit. _"Let me hear it, bitch!"_

_"Oh yes, Mistress! I love being your little slut!" _the girl screamed out as her body tensed up.

This didn't go unnoticed to the pale monarch. _"Don't you dare cum without permission. You cum when I tell you to,_" Marceline coldly remarked as she removed her hands from the trembling pink girl who had just been denied her orgasm. She whimpered in frustration as the pale girl pulled away. An idea flickered across Marceline's mind abruptly; she gave a toothy grin after a second.

_"Training…yes, that's what you need. Wouldn't you agree? Especially after tonight's fiasco,"_ with that the Vampire stalked over to the work bench allowing the young monarch to get a full view of her. She noticed as her eyes raked across a muscular yet feminine back that Marceline had long since removed her shirt but kept her bra in place. It was lace and apparently was quite a sexy contrast again her pale skin, as her eyes traveled down she noticed that Marceline was wearing slacks now they were as dark as the pants she'd worn before at the party but less of a fitting trim. The Princess thought they still hung about her body sexily. Bonnibel hurriedly averted her eyes to the crisscross patterned ceiling of the divan area when she realized Marceline was about to turn around. The feeling that ran through her chest was exhilarating she could hear her heart pounding heavily in her ears.

Marceline came back and kneeled between the pink legs and softly kissed the Princess's clit while she coaxed the beads from between the pink walls. They exited the pink girl with a soft wet sound, with clamps in hand Marceline attached each separate clamp to Bonnibel's nipples; causing the pink girl squealed as she did so. She then tied the rope on the end of them and pulled it taut hooking the rope to the wall. The pressure was painful yet delightful, the pink girl squirmed panting under the Vampire's incredulous view.

Just then Bonnibel felt something silky smooth, but hard at her entrance. Without warning Marceline plunged deep into the pink girl burying herself up to the hilt. A pained scream issued from the pink girl as she moved against her restraints as the pale girl violently thrust into her over and over again. Bonnibel could feel her impending orgasm quickly building again as Marceline reached out and rubbed her clit roughly causing her muscles to tense. Marceline roughly grabbed her face with her free hand daring her to cum without permission. The princess didn't give in she held out as Marceline continued to thrust into her. This delighted Marceline. She then slapped the pink girl's exposed ass over and over as she pounded harder and harder into her at slightly elevated speeds. Marceline smirked at the faces the Princess made as she pinched her clit.

Bonnibel couldn't take it anymore she needed release, _"Please Mistress…m-may I...ahh…may I cum?"_

Seeing the Princess in such a submissive state made Marceline's cock twitch with her own peri-orgasmic pleasure, the Princess continued to beg as Marceline thrust into her at a more rapid pace. Her moans became screams as she tried her hardest to hold back her orgasm.

"P-p…please…Mistress please…" the hopeless abandon that clouded the young girl's eyes made Marceline lose it.

"YES!" it was both a command and interjection. Marceline pulled the clamps off the Princess abruptly causing the pink girl to experience an unimaginable sensation of both pleasure and pain that caused her to moan loudly. Pink walls gripped around the throbbing pale, blue cock as Marceline tried her hardest to keep thrusting but it was no use. She gave three strong thrusts before her cock twitched as she released herself into the pink girl. Bonnibel tried her best to rock against her—her own orgasm underway as they filled the room with moans and labored breaths.

Moments passed, the two had long since stilled when there came a knock at the door.

**A/N 2: Nice cliff hanger, huh? You know how it goes, R&R. At least 10 Reviews before I continue. I know a lot of you think this has not plot but it's only just started to develop. Angst and turmoil are coming in the next few chapters. Well until next time kiddies.**


End file.
